


Sides

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle





	Sides

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

Spike lifted his head. "Think I'm going to sleep."

"You're on the wrong side. _I_ get the left side."

"That side's getting worn. This side's much springier." He smiled. "I'm comfy."

Buffy rolled her eyes. She sat down on the right side. "Guess we'll have to buy a new mattress."

There was silence while Buffy turned the lamp off and laid down

"Course," Spike's voice came from the darkness. "We could _both_ sleep on the left side..."

Buffy could only barely see his raised eyebrow of sexy thoughts.

She smiled as she scooted over.


End file.
